


Забвение

by Fire_Fox



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты уверен?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Забвение

Джон улыбается.

Его глаза светятся счастьем, и Шерлок лишний раз убеждается в том, что рано или поздно все так и должно было случиться. Он знал об этом с самого начала, но свято верил в то, что Джон останется с ним. Или просто не хотел осознавать, что Джон как пришёл к нему, так и уйти мог.  
Он же нормальный человек, которому нужна личная жизнь, семейное счастье и все прочее.  
Только от этого не становится легче.   
Лишь хуже.  
И даже если Шерлок понимает, что все так и должно быть, это не значит, что он должен это принять.

Майкрофт привычно качает головой, с укором твердит "я предупреждал тебя, Шерлок" и странным жестом ерошит тёмные кудри.  
Он знает, что будет дальше, в этом Шерлок не сомневается.  
И, кажется, впервые в жизни единственный консультирующий детектив, высокоактивный социопат и жуткий собственник-эгоист Шерлок Холмс хочет стать обычным человеком. Чтобы из него вышли все эмоции, которые не дают покоя в последнее время, чтобы он мог позволить себе забыться при помощи алкоголя, как это иногда делал Джон, чтобы он мог понять его и мотивы его поступков.  
Но он не может.  
Потому что он слишком сильно отличается от обычных людей.  
И это иногда здорово мешает жить.

Об этом, кстати, не знает никто.  
Никто, кроме Молли.

Именно поэтому она ничуть не удивляется, когда Шерлок приходит к ней и говорит о своём решении.  
Лишь спрашивает на всякий случай:

\- Ты уверен?

Шерлок кивает. Зачем-то касается ее ладони и закрывает глаза.  
Выбирает "удалить" и стирает из своей памяти все, что связано с Джоном Ватсоном.

Для него проще уйти в забвение, чем отпустить самого дорогого и близкого человека.


End file.
